Testing Waters
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Fuyumi notices her mother is worried, but why? Femslash. Mentions of abuse.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

* * *

Testing the waters

Rei looked more distracted than usual.

Fuyumi knew her mother daydream a lot; because the internet and television were considered harmful to her recovery, she only has traditional ways to distract herself from being alone. When you can only have certain things at hand and not the opportunity to talk with somebody every time you wanted-that was something regular for their times-have the capability to entertain yourself with your own thoughts was valuable, and after more than ten years it was a skill she mastered.

But this was something else.

She focuses when one of their children were with her, always glad to be with them. Also, this was not her regular thinking-to-much. She would normally look at the window with a lost sigh, almost nostalgic. Right now? She was looking at the floor, to concentrate and...that is a blush?

"Mom, are you alright?" Todoroki Rei immediately turned to her daughter, and looked nervous for a second, like a deer in front of a car. But after that, like it was nothing, she smiled "Why you are asking that sweetie?"

Her mother was good at faking smiles, but now she knows how to detect them. Thank the gods that at least was not about abuse this time.

"You look distracted, it's something happening? Its because you are moving?" After all those years, the doctor finally thought it would be good for her to move to the outside world. She would live in Fuyumi's old apartment -because she was with her girlfriend now, Rumi-and, of course, all their children would check on her; yet, it was not a surprise if she was feeling insecure about it.

Surprising enough, she denied with her head, and Fuyumi was sure this wasn't a lie "No, it's not that. It would be a lie to say that I'm not worried about it but, it's actually something else"

"Then what is it?" The woman with the bicolor hair got closer, moving a little more to her in the bed. For her surprise, she was now sure her mother's cheeks get red; that was odd on her.

"Well, you deserve to know, it will affect you as well" Rei exhale, looking nervous and flustered, almost like a teenage girl "Fuyumi...how you will feel if a date again?"

The room was filled with silence, only hearing the little conversations in the clinic; oblivious to the new situation of the Todoroki family. The teacher blinks twice, expecting some kind of correction to let her now her first thought was wrong.

She didn't hear a correction.

"A date? With who? The hospital staff...well I know you are going to get out but is still unprofessional if-"

"Its nobody from this hospital, they are kind; but I can't say I'm friends with any of them, less seen anybody as a potential partner"

"Well, who is it then?" Her mother didn't have too many people seeing her; she lost a great part of her family and friends after marrying Enji, the list of people allowed to see her was short, in the beginning, to not stress her too much, but in the end, it was because few people actually know her.

The only one she could remember-

Her mother held her knees as a lifesaver, getting so red for a second she thought she was getting fever; Fuyumi was thinking to call a nurse until she hears her answer "Its...Inko-san, the mother of Shouto's boyfriend"

And they got silence again.

Fuyumi was having her mind blow right now; Inko and her mother knew each other since Shouto was in the second year, when Midoriya-san was kind enough to give to her the new later he wrote to her, and they became friends shortly after. It had been years since that, and it was sure to say she was the best friend of the ice user, but she never thought about that possibility.

She got back in the moment when she hears her laugh, in a sad way "I know, its ridiculous no? Thinking to date at my age"

"N-No! It's not like that!" Sure, she didn't expect things; yet, it was good. Inko was like a second mother since they became friends; being a volunteer to help in her school even if her son was in UA, letting Natsuo have a home cook meals sometimes instead of instant ramen, even letting Shouto sleep in the apartment if he wasn't comfortable enough to go to the house.

It was a reliable person who knew how to treat her loved ones well, and that kindness was something her mother needed the most. Looking back, it wasn't that surprising she fell in love with her.

She took her mother's hand, making her look at her face for once; Fuyumi smiled with honesty, and more relaxed than the older woman expected "I will not say its not a surprise, but its bad at all! You two are good friends, I'm sure you will make a beautiful couple!"

She really means it; sure, it was awkward talking about dates with her mom, especially being her mom the one thinking about dates, but it was more important her happiness. It was a good sign that she could think about love even after the things that happened to her; she once had feelings for Enji, but after the abuse, all burned to the ashes. Once Fuyumi got old enough to understand the deepness of the situation, she was scared she would never open her heart again; not only in a romantic way but with anybody.

Having a complete strange like Inko into her life was a lighthouse at that moment; somebody who couldn't judge her for the past or her relationship with the hero, and was enough patient and caring to move slowly to her heart, because she was worried about her. Shouto has mentioned that its something she has in common with her son 'Once they want to help somebody, they will stubbornly move into their life until they help them'

She would never be grateful enough to that woman for being an honest friend to her.

She would never be grateful enough to that woman for being an honest friend to her.

"Whatever you choose, I will be with you."

"Thanks."

Of course, this could go quickly wrong.

Rei exhale again; this time looking tired. Since she can remember, her mother was so fragile; with their light hair and skin, being thin and delicate, and after she always looked elder than she was, sometimes remind her of a ghost. It was scary, no for the supernatural part, but the idea of losing her...

"I...I don't want to put Inko-san in a difficult position; but at the same time I don't think I have the patience or the strength of a teenage girl to just hold my feelings hoping for a miracle" She played a little with her hand, but even if her eyes where there, her gaze looked like she was seeing something farther away "I decide that I will ask her for a date, or forget about my feelings, no middle with this. I'm just...unsure which one it's the correct."

It was logical; her mother has enough stuff in her plate to put 'unrequited love' in that menu, honestly, Fuyumi wasn't sure if even she could manage a relationship, but that was not her decision to make. It would be a bummer if Midoriya-san rejected her of course, however, supposing that would be the answer without even consulting the other one wasn't fair either.

And that moment she realizes about something; as uncomfortable it was the whole situation, probably her mother didn't have another person to talk about this. Her brothers were younger, she didn't have any other friends, and the staff of the hospital would make it a professional issue rather than an emotional one. Maybe she didn't have the intention to consult her about it directly, but she was the only one capable of helping her right now.

She really wished Ru-chan was with her to give her a hand in the issue.

"If you ask me...is better try than doing nothing; if you try to forget about her, you will be someday asking yourself 'what if?'" Fuyumi squeezed her hand a little, trying to let her understand that she was supportive "Midoriya-san doesn't look like the type of person who would stop a friendship for this feelings; it may be awkward at first, but I'm sure it would be fine with the time. And if she feels the same, both of you will be happy"

Rei nodded a little, thinking; and maybe was her eyes making tricks, but the teacher thought her mother looked more confident at that moment. She smiled back "I think I know what to do now."

"Whatever you choose, I will be with you."

"Thanks."

A little unorthodox conversation perhaps, but one that makes her both of them, lighter and hopeful.

* * *

This was kind of an impulse.

Literally, I was on the bus thinking my stuff; when I got the idea and I was like 10 minutes debating is written right there or not until I did it. I hate writing in the bus-to much people and is uncomfortable-but my muse is a bitch.

This is really self-indulgent (like this ship); I may or not continue this, depends on my inspiration.

So yeah, if somebody liked it, I'm glad about it and sorry again for the grammar issues.

See ya.


End file.
